


Merry Christmas, mi amor

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, christmas porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Después de que Steve volviera a ser un simple ciudadano más; él y Tony van a pasar su primera navidad, casados, y libre de todo el ajetreo de las responsabilidades presidenciales, solo como civiles comunes.Y Antonio quiso engreírlo con un pequeño detalle.#Stony+18Earth 1610 - UltimateSteve Rogers x Antonio "Tony" Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Merry Christmas, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> _(Como ya saben, Wattpad está borrando cuentas de fanfics sin previo aviso, por ende, he decidido respaldar mis fanfics propios en AO3)_
> 
> Fanfic hecho para celebrar Navidad y un poquito, del cercano Año Nuevo.
> 
> ✿
> 
> Universo: Tierra Ultimate - 1610
> 
> ✿
> 
> Steve Rogers x Antonio 'Tony' Stark
> 
> ✿
> 
> ❁ Antonio Stark, el Tony de raíces italianas; y el Steve más serio, testarudo y rudo.
> 
> ❁ El grupo de héroes de Steve y Tony son llamados los Ultimates.
> 
> ❁ Asuman que el tumor cerebral de Antonio no existe aquí. El tema es complicado como para solo un OS.
> 
> ❁ Es una continuación del primer OS publicado el 4 de julio pasado, titulado:
> 
> [Happy Birthday, Sr. Presidente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864226)
> 
> ; ¿es necesario haberlo leído antes de leer este? Hmm... No necesariamente, no es como si se explicara todo lo del fic anterior, pero el "plot" no es nada complicado, me atrevería a decir, incluso, que es un PWP.
> 
> ✿
> 
> Rating: +18
> 
> Palabras: 9k+
> 
> ✿
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS ⚠: Si tienes pudor o bochorno a cierto tipo de palabras, como 'pene', 'polla', etc, no os aventuréis. Contiene lemon explícito. (Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces utilicé la palabra polla 😂)
> 
> • La versión de este OS es un borrador, no lo he sometido a edición, dudo que cambie en un futuro cercano por el escaso tiempo que dispongo. Estudio ingeniería, así que disculpen las torpezas cometidas adentro, a menudo el estrés y los números me fríen el cerebro.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Marvel.

Incluso hasta finales del año, Antonio apenas había podido lidiar con la prensa y la farándula detrás de él y de su marido.

La noticia acerca de que el afamado ex-presidente de los Estados Unidos, más conocido como Capitán América, y él, Antonio Stark o Iron Man, habían follado en el sagrado despacho presidencial el mismo día de la Independencia, había hecho un revuelo trágicamente escandaloso por todo el país y más allá, ya había miles de noticias por Internet que circulaban en variados idiomas.

Steve no se hizo problemas con ello, él siguió cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de Ultimate y Capitán América, como siempre; aunque una vez golpeó a un par de paparazzis que estaban persiguiéndolo por las aceras de las calles cuando quería salir a correr, aunque eso era durante las primeras semanas del altercado.

Todo siguió con 'relativa' normalidad, en lo que se podía ser normal, siendo un Ultimate. Aunque la desaparición de Fury y las sospechas de Mónica al respecto, tenía ocupados a la mayoría del equipo; pero era época de Navidad, y por el momento, al menos, al menos por unos cuántos días, iban a darse un respiro.

Los villancicos sonaban a todo dar por las calles copadas a más no poder de gente que recién buscaba comprar un regalo, a última hora.

Antonio entró a una tienda de lencería en el centro comercial, no era especial para varones, pero aún no existía lencería para varones; las pocas que se vendían online, no eran bonitas.

La tienda era bastante elegante, una araña de pedrería colgaba desde el techo, alto, y todo el ambiente tenía temática perla y rosa, el suelo de parqué, y perfume de flores.

No lo había pensado antes, de hecho, apenas se le ocurrió que podrían pasar Navidad en la cama, dado que este año no habían planificado ningún viaje en específico, y Steve ya no era el presidente.  
Le había sugerido a Steve irse de vacaciones a algún lugar perdido de Europa o África, pero Rogers tenía una misión de último minuto que apenas lo dejaría libre hoy, y pues... las líneas por Navidad estaban saturadas, y volar con tamaña nieve en todas partes, era peligroso. Ya arriesgaban lo suficiente sus vidas como Ultimates, y prefería vivir, personalmente.

Aquella primera Navidad que celebraron como pareja, fue con parlamentarios y noticias, en galas enormes que acaparaban toda la atención de su marido, poca privacidad la noche anterior, y el día posterior, de igual forma, Steve atendía percances. Era complicado.

Esta iba a ser su primera Navidad casados, y la primera celebración libre de los embrollos presidenciales. Steve no acabó con tan buena reputación, Dios, había hecho un gran trabajo, pero también había follado en el despacho presidencial, el maldito sagrado despacho. Aunque dudaba que fueran los primeros; quién sabe si habrán existido presidentes que también pasaron veladas perversas ahí. Simplemente no podían tildar a Steve como si fuera el primero, aunque su marido a veces comentaba que estuvo mal, muy rico y todo, pero estuvo mal hacerlo ahí.

Aún así, era la prensa la que hacía más escándalo, a muchas personas les daba igual a quién se follaba el Capitán América, mientras siga siendo el ferviente luchador por su país.

—Buenos días, señor, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarle?

La señorita era joven, quizás no más de treinta; y Antonio pudo notar que se había agregado demasiado maquillaje como para disimular las ojeras.

—Estoy buscando un poco de lencería... específicamente algún calzoncillo con encaje.

No podría decir si a Steve le gustaba el encaje, exactamente, pero lo intentaría.

—¿Es para su novia? ¿Lo desea en algún color, modelo?

—Es para mí —afirmó, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

La señorita pareció un poco desconcertada por la afirmación de Antonio, golpeada por la primera impresión, era algo que Stark siempre disfrutaba maléficamente.

—Oh- ya- ya veo... uhm... no tenemos una sección para varones en ese rubro, pero sí tenemos de lencería para mujeres... si le interesa, claro.

—Por supuesto. Estoy buscando lencería blanca, o roja, ya sabe, para una noche agitada dando la bienvenida a la Navidad.

La señorita enrojeció como una manzana madura, tratando de no mirar a Tony; ese tipo de incomodidades eran las que más disfrutaba Tony de hacer. Steve le dijo una vez que dejara de hacer sentir incómodas a las personas, pero no hacía caso, tampoco quería, porque amaba los "castigos" que su marido le impartía en la privacidad de su casa.

—Uhm... ¿qui- quiere algo coqueto, reservado, grande, con líneas, piedras?

—Quiero un encaje fácil de romper, que realce mi culo, a mi marido le encanta mi trasero, lo sé porque siempre me lo-

—¡Bueno... sígame, por favor! —interrumpió ella, tratando de no enterarse de detalles; caminando entre los maniquíes y las mesas, hasta llegar a otra sección, donde las maniquíes vestían tules y encajes—. Tenemos lencería de variados diseños. En encaje verá los siguientes estilos. —Ella sacó muchos paquetes de calzones de diferentes modelos, en la mesa blanca.

Antonio descartó la mayoría, hasta que encontró los candidatos perfectos en unas tangas de encaje con blonditas súper pequeñas en la liga superior.

Recordaba que a Steve no le gustaba que Tony usara ropa complicada; una vez se puso una lencería que terminó enredándose en sus pies, y su marido terminó rompiéndola de frustración. Desde ahí que le caliente como el infierno que Steve rompiera sus lencerías, fingía que le molestaba, pero adoraba cuando lo hacía.

—Me gusta este —señaló Tony, acariciando una lencería blanca de encaje con dos tirantes con muy pequeñas blondas por los costados.

Era suave, tela fina, el encaje era bonito, no de un diseño corriente, ni tosco, era detallado. Le gustó. En realidad, no tendría que ponerse babydoll o tul, a Steve le gustaba verlo más desnudo que con ropa, sería divertido verlo resoplar, Steve casi siempre lo follaba sin nada de ropa puesta, tenía las manos inquietas, y amaba tocarlo.

—Ese es un modelo exclusivo, de la diseñadora de ropa-

—No importa si cuesta mucho o poco. —Aunque por el material, parecía costar bastante—. Me lo llevo.

—¿Quiere chequear nuestros babydolls-?

—No creo que a mi marido le gusten los babydolls... Son muy cubiertos —refirió, señalando vagamente su tórax y estómago.

—Tenemos algunos modelos diferentes a lo ordinario.

Antonio alzó una de sus cejas.

•••

•••

Steve Rogers estaba preocupado, bueno, había estado encargándose de varios asuntos en el Triskelion. La pesada de Mónica lo requirió para el rastreo de Nick Fury, desaparecido, luego de todo el complot al que fue acusado, se había estado portando raro; y simplemente, luego del peligro político que aquejaba a su país, se esfumó, absolutamente, el tema tenía a Chang con prolongados dolores de cabeza.

Se entendía, pero no soportaba que estuviera en plan pesado, jodiéndoles la vida. A los jodidos agentes, en pleno veinticuatro, vísperas de Navidad. Antes de su matrimonio con Tony, podría haberle importado nada, pero ahora no. Tenía dónde y con quién pasarla. Y era algo que Chang no parecía entender.

El asunto es que, bueno, gracias a las divinidades navideñas, ahora estaba regresando a casa, al penthouse de Antonio. Un poco abollado, si era sincero, había tenido una riña en un laboratorio sospechoso, nada grave.

Aún con su uniforme de Capitán América puesto y algo empolvado; pasó por una florería cercana al edificio Stark. En realidad suyo era todo el edificio ahora, quién entendía a Antonio. Compró un ramo de flores, listo para disculparse por tardar tanto; ya eran más de las diez de la noche, y solo... Esperaba que su dramático marido no estuviera enojado. El ramo le costó carísimo, bueno, épocas navideñas ¿no?

Comprarle algo a Antonio siempre era complicado, sobre todo porque el hombre, prácticamente, ya lo tenía todo, podría comprarse todas las cosas que Steve pudiera comprarle, e incluso más, cosas inalcanzables para Rogers. En ese aspecto, Steve no podría competir con su propio marido.

Así que... sexo con amor, compañía... era algo que Tony no podía comprar... sobre todo la fidelidad y el amor, que tanta falta le hizo cuando Antonio fue traicionado por su primera prometida. Steve no quería recordar eso, era pasado, ahora ellos tenían la química y la compañía. Era todo lo que importaba.

Llegó en el ascensor hasta el piso correspondiente, y caminó entre los muebles, la sala. Todo a oscuras. Lo único que brillaba eran las luces del árbol de navidad, en la esquina cerca al balcón, los colores primarios refulgentes en medio de todo lo opaco.

Se acercó a la mesa principal del comedor, ahí yacía la cena; un pavo frío, dos copas de vino, dos platos, sus respectivos cubiertos y champaña, las velas apagadas.

Bueno, esta vez la había regado... sin querer, no era su culpa que el maldito de Nick Fury se desapareciera, para luego dejar pistas y sospechosos, y que Chang lo llamara al trabajo constantemente por eso.

Steve resopló, observó su ramo caro, antes de sacudirlo en el aire. Era probable que Antonio estuviera durmiendo, mejor iría a-

—Llegas tarde, soldado —dijo Tony, en el sillón del fondo, probablemente el ambiente muy oscuro como para que se pudiera percatar.

O tal vez Rogers fue descuidado.

—Tony.

—Hola, cariño.

—No quise llegar tarde, la misión se prolongó-

—Oye, no temas, amor, no estoy enojado. —Tony surcó los labios, una sonrisa coqueta—. Te entiendo, solo que... Casi se enfría tu regalo.

Steve no entendió, supuso que era la cena, claramente. Ese debía ser el regalo de Tony. Su marido, ahí sentado, cruzado de piernas, con una copa de champaña en la mano, se puso de pie, sin soltar su copa. Estaba vestido con su traje de gala, el terno negro y camisa. Rogers se aproximó también, a su encuentro.

—¿Para mí, cariño? —inquirió Tony, recibiendo el ramo de flores sobre el brazo de la mano que tenía la copa—. No tenías que molestarte.

—Es Navidad, Tony, me hubiera gustado comprarte más-

—Shhhhhh —Tony colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios de Steve—. No es necesario que me compres nada, mi vida, tengo muy en claro cuál es mi regalo favorito.

El dedo de Antonio recorrió la barbilla de Steve, bajó por su manzana de Adán, y se detuvo en la estrella de su uniforme. Los ojos azul lavanda miraron directamente a los ojos celestes del soldado.

—¿Te parece si abrimos el regalo antes? Merry Christmas, Steve... —masculló bajo—. Me encanta tu uniforme, cariño, pero creo que hoy me gustaría más si te lo quitas.

Steve entendió la intención de su esposo. Aunque no entendía qué lo tenía tan animado; Antonio dejó el ramo y la copa de vino sobre la mesita de estar más cercana; agachándose, de manera que exponía su trasero a su marido.

—Maldición, Tony, si sigues así, recibiremos Navidad follando. —Steve lo acercó a su cuerpo de un tirón, apretando el trasero de Tony, firme.

—¿Ves que me desagrade la idea?

Y comenzaron a besarse, rudo, hambriento, sus lenguas se mojaron, y casi tragan aire del puro entusiasmo de recibirse en la cavidad contraria. Fue un beso pasional, sexual, anunciando lo que claramente harían minutos después.

—Tony... La cena...

—Al demonio la cena, lo dejaremos para después.

Steve no presentó oposición cuando Tony volvió a besarlo, esta vez más exigente, como si follaran con sus lenguas.

Tony se desató la corbata y tiró lejos su saco, apartó a Steve de él, indicándole con un gesto que también se desnudara.

Rogers obedeció, desabrochando su cinturón con prisa, el traje del Capitán América era un poco engorroso, aunque Steve tenía práctica con eso, se deshizo de la mayoría con suma prisa y destreza. Además, comenzaba a ser incómodo estar duro con el uniforme puesto. Si hubiese sabido que Antonio lo iba a recibir así, probablemente hubiera mandado al diablo a Chang y a todo SHIELD; aunque bueno, no, quién sabría, de cualquier forma, quizás de solo pensarlo hubiera sido un problema, pelear contra los malos, estando duro, era una malísima idea.

Steve casi se tropieza con sus pantalones, cuando vio a Tony deslizar suavemente su camisa hacia el suelo, con un movimiento sensual, predeterminado. Y luego deslizó su pantalón caro, italiano, hacia abajo, también de manera predeterminada; y los ojos de Tony lo miraron todo el tiempo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Te gusta, cariño? —susurró, la voz baja, ansiosa—. Lo compré pensando en ti.

—Oh... Antonio —masculló Steve, sus celestes ojos ahora oscuros de deseo, mirando el encaje tan delicado, que pareciera que su marido fuera un dulce ángel inocente; cuando era, en realidad, todo lo contrario—. Si hubiera sabido...

—No, cariño, era una sorpresa.

La parte superior era una especie de jacquard, aunque no precisamente, solo era como un adorno de tiras delgadas, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación; empezaba en su cuello, de donde partía una línea en el centro, bajando a lo largo de su pecho, con dos divergencias para cada lado, empezando justo en el centro de su pecho, rodeando cada pectoral; la línea seguía bajando hasta la altura del final de su cintura; otra divergencia de líneas rodeando sus costillas, y la línea terminaba justo en el inicio de sus caderas, con una tira recta horizontal, que lo rodeaba a la altura del inicio de su ombligo; todas las divergencias encajándose en otra tira en el centro de su espalda, sobre su columna. No había ni tela ni tul que cubriera, solo eran ligas delgadas y blancas, diseñadas. Quizás a Steve le gustaría... romper las ligas, Antonio pensó mucho en eso. Abajo, tenía una tanga de encaje, muy incitante, delicada, con blonditas pequeñas rodeando las dos ligas que se abrían en sus caderas.

Steve quiso acercarse para tocarlo, aún a medio desvestir, se sentía durísimo en su bóxer.

—Aun no, Steve, primero quítate todo el uniforme. —Bueno, Antonio tenía razón, algunas veces Steve lo folló con casi todo el uniforme puesto, allá en algún rincón del Triskelion, y pues, movilizarse era complicado, para una follada rápida en los baños o en la sala de reuniones, estaba perfecto, pero no para hacerlo en la privacidad de su casa—. Te estaré esperando en nuestro dormitorio.

Tony dio media vuelta, y con una pestañeada coqueta, se retiró hacia la habitación, contorneando sus caderas, mostrando la tanga encajada entre sus glúteos; sabía que Steve estaba mirando, y disfrutaba cada maldito segundo de escucharlo resoplar frustrado; probablemente ansioso.

•••

•••

Steve llegó poco después, apenas unos segundos luego de que Tony entrara; el azabache sonrió de medio lado, bueno, reconocía que había caminado despacio, para torturar a su marido con la vista.

—Déjame conseguir el lubricante primero, mi amor.

Tony rebuscó en el cajón del mueble cercano, mientras Steve seguía a su lado; cuando encontró el frasco, lo agitó frente a Steve, y luego lo lanzó hacia la cama.

—Debería ser un maldito pecado... —dijo Steve, mientras sus dedos rozaban la cadera de Tony, debajo de la cintura, sobre las ligas, y acariciaban la parte superior de las bragas de encaje que llevaba. Frotó las puntas de ellos a lo largo del encaje—. Tony te ves tan... Tan...

—No estaba seguro si te gustaría el encaje —Tony murmuró burlonamente—. Creo que te ha agradado ¿no? —Dejó caer sus manos, se acomodó sobre las de Steve y apretó ligeramente. A Steve le habían gustado las lencerías en el pasado, pero Tony todavía sentía nerviosismo en su pecho, el corazón latía rápido—. Pican al principio, pero luego te acostumbras...

—Me encanta —dijo Steve, bajo y ardiente contra la piel de Tony. Sus dedos alisaron el suave encaje de seda, jugaron con el pequeño lazo en la parte delantera, y Tony gimió un poco cuando sus dedos rozaron la base de su polla, donde había metido su polla cuidadosamente entre su piernas para mantenerlo contenido en las bragas y asegurarse de que queden lo más planas posible, había un placer en eso, las bragas eran pequeñas en esa parte, fue complicado ponérselo; ambos se mordieron los labios—. Debiste avisame que... me esperarías preparado —prácticamente jadeó, besándolo húmedo, temblando por el cuello de Tony.

—¿Hubieras podido trabajar con una erección? —dijo, divertido—. Te conozco, cariño, hubieras imaginado cómo lo haríamos... todo el día... —añadió Tony, sonriendo para sí mismo, sintiéndose abrigado por la obvia excitación de Steve, la ardiente y muy, muy obvia erección que estaba chocando contra vientre.

Steve resopló una carcajada contra la piel de Tony.

—Eso es cierto... —dijo—. No voy a negarlo. —Sus dedos se deslizaron un poco más hacia abajo, jugaron a la polla de Tony a través del suave encaje y lo hicieron temblar, respirando fuerte por la nariz y deslizando una mano hacia atrás para agarrarse de la cadera de Steve por instinto, estabilizarse.

Tony, retorciéndose en los brazos de Steve, presionó sus labios, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba del pelo de Steve. Respiró en su boca, luego presionó un beso allí, mordiendo el labio inferior de Steve con suavidad y chupándolo hasta que estaba gimiendo antes de barrerse la lengua con la boca. Steve gimió, presionando el beso de Tony, sus manos cayendo sobre el culo de Tony, apretándolo.

El beso fue cálido, húmedo y maravilloso, y cuando Tony se apartó, ambos estaban jadeando. Tony se quedó sin aliento mientras se alejaba, premiado por el color de Steve, su sonrisa, ante eso.

Sus bragas eran de un blanco suave, transparentes a través del patrón de encaje sobre sus caderas y su polla, fuertemente bordados. Vio la forma en que la garganta de Steve se movió, su lengua salió y se deslizó sobre su labio inferior, y sonrió. La mano de Steve se movió hacia abajo, hacia ese bulto, y él contuvo el aliento, lo palmeó y respiró pesadamente, como si casi le doliera tocarlo.

Tony se arrodilló frente a Steve.

—Vamos a darle un poco de alivio a tu polla antes de que sea muy doloroso. —Él le sonrió, extendió la mano para deslizar sus dedos. Steve contuvo el aliento, apretó los puños, y un pequeño gemido tartamudeo salió de él cuando Tony lo tocó.

—No duele —dijo Steve, con una especie de voz tensa, cerrada, gimiendo con un suspiro que era completamente poco convincente.

—Bueno, entonces no se siente bien, de todas maneras —dijo Tony, sonriendo.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la parte delantera de esa polla caliente, tan gruesa, necesitada y esforzándose bajo sus labios, tan cálido, Steve gimió, impotente. Tony abrió la boca, la apretó, mojó, contra el frente, chupó, y lamió con la lengua hasta que estuvo seca y sabía a Steve y a su cuerpo.  
Tony sonrió, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la parte inferior de la polla de Steve, y agarró la cadera de Steve con una mano.

—Vamos a la cama, cariño.

Steve levantó una mano y la pasó por los labios de Tony, por un lado de la boca, haciéndolos sentir calientes y hormigueando, húmedos.

—Te ves tan bien, Tony, me encanta.

—Muchas gracias, semental. —Tony murmuró, y esperó que se disipara el rubor que podía sentir en sus mejillas mostrando su rostro. Presionó un beso en el pulgar de Steve, luego se inclinó y justo frente a Steve, principalmente para darle una buena visión de su culo en sus bragas, antes de ponerse de pie.

Steve, en un momento después, sus brazos estaban alrededor de Tony por detrás otra vez, rodeándolo, cálido y fuerte alrededor de su cintura, a través de las ligas blancas en su pecho.

—El encaje es tan suave. —Steve respiró con un tono de asombro, todavía acariciando con su mano la polla de Tony, haciéndole jadear y temblar de placer, acariciando el suave y sensible lugar detrás de la oreja de Tony—. Y hueles bien. Maldición, me gusta como hueles. —Su voz cargada de deseo.

—¿De veras, cariño? —Tony preguntó, y sonrió, incluso rodando sus caderas sin poder hacer nada en la mano de Steve.

—Demonios, claro que sí —jadeó Steve—. Hueles muy, muy bien. Me gusta la forma en la que siempre hueles, Antonio. —Sus dedos perdieron un poco el ritmo, solo tocando la polla de Tony entre sus piernas ahora, apretándolo, levantándolo un poco y dejándolo caer entre sus piernas, el encaje era lo suficientemente elástico para dejar que su polla oscile solo un poco, mientras la mantenía apretada contra su ingle.

—Me halagas, mio caro —dijo Tony, tratando de mantenerlo ligero, a pesar de que realmente lo decía en serio—. Ahora vamos y follame...

—Y me encanta cuando hablas en italiano.

Una cálida oleada de sensación, deseo, afecto, y necesidad barrió a Tony, desde los dedos de los pies hasta las piernas sobre los muslos, palpitando en su polla, pinchando sobre su pecho y ardiendo en su cara.

Fue Steve quien se colocó primero en la cama, recostando su espalda sobre todas las almohadas apiladas de manera desordenada en el espaldar de la cama, semi sentado; en la gloria de su desnudez, su polla dura e irguiéndose, con el prepucio arropándola.

—¿Me montas, Tony? —dijo Steve, su mano se cerró alrededor de su polla. Se deslizó hacia arriba lentamente, empujando su prepucio, la capa de su pene, hacia arriba, antes de rodear su palma sobre la cabeza, tirando de ella hacia abajo para que Tony pudiera ver su dulce y goteante punta, la copiosa cúpula que brotaba y se derramaba de pre seminal.  
Tony tragó saliva, al ver la enorme y dura polla de Steve, sonrojada y rígida, con el deseo de golpearlo con fuerza, justo en el estómago.

Era un poco intimidante, como siempre, pensar que Steve quería que eso fuera y dentro de él; y Tony también lo deseaba, muy dentro de él, también comenzó a latir de forma constante y ansiosa por el deseo; en su estómago, en su ingle, en su propia polla, solo imaginando el peso, el estiramiento, la presión a medida que se extendería a su alrededor, qué tan profundo podía llegar.

—No tienes que preguntarlo, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa mientras forzaba su mente de nuevo—. Es tu posición preferida ¿verdad?

Steve se sonrojó, un poco, eso hizo que algo revoloteara de manera vergonzosa en el estómago de Tony.

—Sí, te meneas... perfectamente —respondió, ronco.

—Me esfuerzo, cariño, me alegra que te guste —dijo Tony, bromeando, colocando sus propias manos sobre su pecho, chocando sus propios pezones porque eso hizo que Steve arrastrase un aliento fuerte y lujurioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. El mejor ejercicio.

Tony se acurrucó, pellizcándose los pezones para poder ver las pupilas de Steve dilatarse, su respiración se hizo más profunda; se deslizó las manos por el estómago, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por debajo de la cintura de seda de sus bragas y jugaran por sus caderas. Sabía que a Steve le gustaba mirarlo, también, estaba muy ansioso, aunque había un placer indescriptible en la tortuosa espera.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta, Steve? Mi boca en tu polla o... en mi culo... pareces disfrutar mucho de ambos, pero siempre tenemos un favorito, y el tuyo es...

—Tony... —respiró Steve, con los ojos fijos en sus manos, donde bajaban la cintura de sus bragas lentamente. Tony levantó una ceja hacia él, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo por delante de ellos, ahuecando su polla endurecida a través de la suave seda que se aferraba, enmarcándola para los ojos de Steve, donde empujaba contra la tela—. No lo sé, maldición; pero tu boca es... mi parte favorita.

—Vaya, me gusta eso, amor —dijo Tony, agitando las pestañas hacia Steve para ayudar a camuflar el hecho de que realmente se sentía cálido y enrojecido, su pecho lleno y tierno, ante eso, que estaba tan abrumadoramente complacido de que Steve amara su boca.

Steve contuvo el aliento, y Tony vio a través de sus pestañas y su propio placer cuando la mano de Steve se apretó en su propia polla y más pre semen brotó y se derramó sobre su eje, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.  
Eso fue halagador, también, hizo que Tony se sintiera cálido y deseable, caliente y embriagado. Steve quería que Tony lo montara. Tony podría, quería, hacerlo.

Antonio levantó la mano, pellizcó el encaje blanco, justo sobre su polla, la retiró de la longitud húmeda donde se pegaba y se aferraba, apartando las bragas lo suficientemente lejos de su piel, y se estremeció cuando el aire, un poco más fresco, susurró a lo largo de su polla.

—Estoy muy duro al solo verte, Tony, maldita sea, ven aquí.

Steve tenía una manía con mirarlo. Una que hizo que Tony se sintiera abrumado, con la piel quemada y el pecho apretado bajo el escrutinio de Steve. Tony respiró hondo, lo sopló, y deslizó una mano por debajo de sus calzones, dejó que se cerrara alrededor de su polla y la acarició ligeramente. Steve tragó, se lamió los labios, se mordió el de abajo otra vez y gimió, su cara se puso roja.

Tony finalmente se acercó a Steve, gateando en la cama hacia él.

—Tan impaciente —murmuró Tony.

—Lo haces a propósito —masculló Steve. Se recostó contra las almohadas y extendió la mano cuando Tony se acercó, y Tony se estremeció cuando las manos de Steve aterrizaron cálidas en sus caderas, acariciando suavemente su piel y las tiras del encaje. Alcanzó la parte superior de sus calzones y las bajó, dejando que su polla saliera libremente, solo un poco más abajo, las bragas ahora estirándose en los muslos abiertos de Tony, que se sentaba sobre los muslos de Steve.

Bajó su mano, más abajo, acariciando su perineo hasta que los dedos de Steve se apretaron y se aferraron en sus caderas.

Steve deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás, dejándolos detenerse en el borde de su agujero, sus manos se deslizaron hacia la parte posterior de los muslos de Tony, apretando su culo, amasando los puñados del músculo firme hasta que Tony estaba jadeando.

Los dedos de Steve, grandes y callosos y suaves sobre su piel, estuvieron allí un momento. Tony se estremeció, presionó su boca, abierta y húmeda, contra la sien de Steve mientras jadeaba para respirar. Fue una sensación tan vívida.

—Me encanta verte así —gimió Steve, sus palabras eran gruesas, casi silenciosas, con una voz profunda y áspera que se dirigió directamente a su polla. El sonido era tan hermoso que Tony sintió que palpitaba en su propia polla.

Tony apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del la cama, con los brazos sobre los hombros de Steve, y frotó su agujero contra el pene de Steve, tratando de encajarse y rebotar contra las bragas estiradas.

Sus rodillas se hundieron en la cama cuando alcanzó el lubricante que había caído al lado. Lo necesitaba.  
Se lo embadurnó por toda la mano, luego lo colocó sobre el pene de Steve, que saltó y se sacudió en su mano cuando Steve gimió impotente, caliente, pesado y estremeciéndose bajo sus dedos. Los dedos de Steve también se mojaron de lubricante, se encargó de mojar a su esposo con este, lo más profundo en su agujero, Antonio apretó los dientes.

Steve era tan grande, que era difícil empalarse sin lubricante. Fue difícil empujar el lubricante en su propio agujero, dos dedos húmedos, los dedos de Steve también eran grandes y toscos.  
Steve estaba jadeando profundo y ronco, necesitado, en el fondo de su garganta, sus caderas trabajando, moviéndose, presionando, mientras Tony lo tocaba.  
Tony apretó un poco contra la polla de Steve, quien solo gimió, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás contra el cabezal, sus dedos cavando en lo profundo.

—Te montaré ya, lo necesito tanto... —finalmente dijo, guiando los dedos de Steve lejos de su agujero.

Colocó la erección de Steve debajo de él y se hundió, y la forma en que se sentía la polla de Steve, empujando más allá del apretado agujero de Tony, abriendo a Tony de par en par, hizo a Tony gemir, levantarse y jadear, casi alejarse por completo del empuje de Steve contra él antes de detenerse, obligándose a empujarlo hacia abajo.  
El estiramiento era muy rápido, ya estaba tan resbaladizo, la cabeza ancha y roma de Steve lo extendió hasta que sus músculos se quemaron y temblaron.  
Tony jadeó por respirar, sintió que su pecho se agitaba, y tuvo que levantar su otra mano, apoyándolos contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Oh, Dios. —Se escuchó a sí mismo gemir—. Cielos, Steve... —Hasta que sus músculos temblaron.

—¿Todo bien? —La voz de Steve era un gemido profundo, como si hubiera sido sacado desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba a lo largo de los muslos de Tony, pasaron por las ligas con blondas, apretaron el culo de Tony y se curvaron para ahuecar sus nalgas, apoyándolo lo suficiente como para que Tony pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, finalmente.

Tony arrastró su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que pudo presionar su boca contra el pómulo de Steve, dejando besos de rastro sobre su mejilla, contra su nariz, hasta su mandíbula, sobre su boca.  
Steve abrió la boca, emitió un gutural gemido y el beso fue suave y húmedo, cálido y resbaladizo, sin aliento mientras sus bocas se arrastraban una contra la otra.

—Estoy demasiado bien. —Tony logró murmurar, sin aliento, arrastrando los labios contra la boca abierta de Steve, arrastrando su labio inferior contra la boca húmeda y resbaladiza de Steve. Steve empujó su pecho contra el de Tony, empujando su cabeza hacia arriba, de modo que sus bocas se deslizaron juntas de nuevo, de manera desigual, sin coincidir, el labio superior de Steve entre los dos de Tony, Steve jadeando contra su piel.

Sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de la parte posterior de los muslos de Tony, se hundieron, masajeando suavemente, antes de que se deslizaran de nuevo para amasarse en el culo de Tony.

Steve siguió tocando sus nalgas, apretándolas, amasando con sus grandes manos hasta que Tony temblaba bajo su cuerpo, cuidando de mantener su pelvis inclinada hacia abajo, se deslizó dentro de él, estaba más adentro, no fuera.  
Antonio se encontró hundiendo sus manos en el corto cabello de Steve acunando la nuca, acariciando mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Tony se meció en la enorme longitud de Steve, adelante y atrás; Steve era ancho, caliente, suave; tan pesado y grueso. Se sentía sudoroso, muy tibio.  
El calor de Steve latía, ardía dentro de él.

Montar a Steve siempre fue abrumador. Tony deslizó sus manos sobre el cuello de Steve, sobre sus hombros, las agarró allí y se inclinó para morder besos sin aliento a lo largo de la mandíbula de Steve, dejando marcas suaves.  
Hizo que los músculos de su pecho se flexionaran y se levantó, enderezando su columna vertebral, meciéndose hacia atrás sobre la polla de Steve.

Con ese fin, comenzó a menearse sobre Steve, girando sus caderas para trabajar más profundamente hacia adentro, levantándose y empujándose hacia abajo, todavía jadeando ante el estiramiento, hasta que su cuerpo cedió a lo largo de la longitud de Steve, lo dejó deslizarse en el cuerpo de Tony un poco más fácilmente. Ya se sentía mojado y descuidado por el lubricante. El aire estaba fresco contra el lubricante que había manchado alrededor de su borde mientras se extendía alrededor de Steve, meciéndose hacia abajo de modo que la gruesa base de Steve lo extendía aún más, y gimió ante la sensación, la plenitud.

Tony empezó a menearse más, jadeando, empezando a dar pequeños saltos sobre la erección de Steve, rebotando suavemente. Las bolas de Steve colisionaban contra el borde de su agujero, amortiguando, haciendo sonidos húmedos sin eco, ahora mojadas por el lubricante que escapaba cada vez que el pene de Steve salía solo un poco.

Steve gimió en lo profundo de su pecho, con la boca abierta y con las caderas dobladas, empujándose aún más profundamente en el orificio de Tony hasta que Tony jadeó, luchando por tragar su propia saliva, tuvo que abrir las piernas y apoyarse sobre el pecho y el hombro de Steve para equilibrarse. Estirando más sus bragas de encaje a lo largo de sus muslos.

La longitud de Steve rozaba la próstata de Tony, enviando placer, disparando directamente a su polla, lo que era agradable, hizo que Tony quisiera frotarse contra Steve, meciéndose fuerte, desesperadamente.

Las manos de Steve se hundieron aún más, las palmas de las manos se curvaron, se apretaron contra el culo de Tony, sus caderas.

Las caderas de Steve subieron, se apoyaron en Tony, empujando la polla de Steve un poco más en él hasta que Tony gimió, se arqueó sobre él, sintió que los músculos de su vientre se flexionaban sin poder hacer nada.

—Estás tan mojado, y resbaladizo... Tan apretado.

Tony agitó sus caderas, dobló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve y se concentró en el movimiento, manteniendo sus caderas sacudiéndose, sus muslos empujándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Las manos de Steve se pasearon por el cuerpo de Tony; sobre las ligas blancas en su abdomen; deslizó su palma debajo de ellas, para acariciar la piel directamente. Antonio sintió el tacto fresco, sobre su piel caliente y ardiente.

Rogers mordió su pezón, antes de succionarlo, Tony gimió, ondeando su vientre, moviéndose bruscamente. Su próstata insistida y cosquilleante.

—¿Cómo... te quito... esto? —inquirió Steve.

—¿Ah... no te gustó?

—Te ves malditamente sexy, pero me gustas más desnudo.

Tony jadeó y se mordió los labios, acercándose.

—Entonces... rómpela.

—Te gusta tanto cuando rompo tu ropa...

Arrancó cada tira blanca, con mucha facilidad; Tony no dejaba de cabalgarlo, gimiendo fuerte, hasta que Steve finalmente tiró lejos los restos de la arruinada lencería.

Steve lo besó en el cuello, los hombros, mordiendo suavemente. Antonio dejó caer su propia cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron, sin dejar de moverse, a medida que la pesada longitud de Steve se movía dentro de él, arrastrándose por sus entrañas, sintiéndose tan brusco.

Las manos de Steve se deslizaron hacia abajo, se aferraron, se apretaron contra los muslos de Tony, y Tony gimió, se mordió el labio nuevamente, comenzó a moverse más; en un baile agitado y circular.

Steve gemía constantemente, sin aliento, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras su pecho se agitaba, los ojos casi completamente cerrados, como si no hubiera querido cerrarlos.  
Y eso incitó a Antonio, lo hizo levantar sus caderas más rápido, girándolas hacia abajo con decisión.

Las manos de Steve se aflojaron sobre sus muslos, deslizándose arriba y abajo de la piel, y Tony se estremeció aún más.

Se estaba volviendo más fácil moverse, deslizar a Steve arriba y abajo dentro de él, y cada empuje de la polla de Steve dentro de él hacía que más placer se sacudiera a través de Tony, en el rápido deslizamiento sobre su próstata.  
Se deslizó sobre Steve otra vez, hasta la raíz, y sintió su propia polla, dura y goteando por la punta, golpeando contra su pelvis. Su mano se deslizó para cerrarse alrededor de si mismo, automáticamente.  
El placer de su palma dura curvándose alrededor de su longitud hizo que Tony gimiera, quejándose, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras empujaba hacia ella sin poder hacer nada.

—Tony, uh... rayos... —gimió Steve, y Tony se dio cuenta de que eso había enviado una oleada de tensión a través de su ya apretado culo, mientras instintivamente se esforzaba más rápido que antes arriba y abajo sobre Steve para poder follarse en su propio cuerpo.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a acariciarse con seriedad, sintiendo que el placer crecía dentro de él, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Steve, la parte húmeda y holgada de sus labios, la suavidad sexualmente aturdida en su rostro, estrellada de placer, para ayudarlo, el placer era mucho más brillante y dulce cuando podía ver la cara de Steve. Tony mantuvo su mano en movimiento, girando sobre su cabeza roma, la punta de su polla, frotando su pulgar contra su hendidura muy a menudo para que el placer pasara a través de su polla y en sus caderas, su ingle, y él pudiera sentir sus caderas aflojándose.

Steve podía moverse mucho más fácilmente que Tony, y lo hizo, decididamente, aprovechándose de ello, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo.  
Estaba acostumbrado a eso cuando montaba a Steve así, le gustaba. Steve estaba empujando profundamente contra los muslos internos de Tony, amasando sus palmas hacia arriba.

Antonio se sujetó de los barrotes de la cama, y empezó a montar desesperado, meneándose de manera seca, dejándose caer, descuidado, duro, fuerte, sobre la polla de Steve, gritando y gimiendo alto, sacudiendo la cama de manera estrepitosa, mientras Steve lo estabilizaba por la cintura, jadeando ronco, perdido, complacido y totalmente abrumado. No podía creer que lo estuviera cabalgando tan duro, su vientre y estómago rígidos por el esfuerzo del movimiento. La punta gruesa sobando sin descando sobre su punto sensible.

Luego comenzó a apretar a Steve mientras se levantaba, asegurándose de que apretaba la polla de Steve, los músculos internos prietos y temblando alrededor de la longitud de Steve todo el tiempo; Tony se deslizó hacia arriba, se soltó y se relajó mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo.

La forma en que afectaba a Steve era todo lo que podía desear, a medida que las respiraciones bajas y resoplidos salían de sus labios, los pequeños ruidos suaves que hacía, Tony lo amaba tanto, y sus caderas se movían constantemente hacia arriba, rodando en una especie de necesidad abierta, que sorprendió a Tony de alguna manera indefensa.  
Tony empujó sus rodillas hacia abajo, en el colchón, y se movió aún más rápido, ignorando su propia polla ahora para apoyar ambas manos en los hombros de Steve, dejando su propio peso, su propia pelvis y su trasero, empujando a Steve más abajo en la cama, para que él realmente pudiera recostarse sobre las almohadas y dejar que Tony lo trabaje.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba resbaladizo y fácil, incluso cuando se apretaba contra Steve dentro, cada vez que tiraba hacia arriba, y cada vez que se deslizaba hacia abajo se sobresaltaba, se mareaba, se tambaleaba y jadeaba. Lo presionó contra su próstata, lo apretó, queriendo que se sintiera lo mejor posible estando dentro de Tony.  
Se aseguró de darle a sus caderas ese pequeño giro circular que siempre hacía que Steve pulsara dentro de él y apretara sus manos en puños, gimiendo y jurando por lo bajo, entrara en ritmo y sentir la forma en que afectaba a Steve, mientras Steve palpitaba dentro de él y las manos de este se agitaron para agarrar la cintura de Tony, luego se deslizó hacia arriba, agarró el hombro de Tony, el otro se deslizó en su nuca.  
Tony se dejó arrastrar hacia abajo, hacia Steve, con sus pectorales calientes uno contra el otro, el calor cálido y suave de Steve en él, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia atrás para apoyarse contra el espaldar de la cama y dejó que Steve jadeara contra sus labios, la boca demasiado floja para realmente darle un beso, pero Tony podía decir que quería hacerlo. Tony deslizó su lengua suavemente contra la de Steve, sin aliento, mantuvo sus caderas moviéndose, su cuerpo girándose de esa manera perfecta en cada golpe.

La cama se seguía sacudiendo, un desastre de movimientos, rechinando, sonidos pequeños y agudos, al ritmo de ambos.

Los movimientos frotaron su polla contra el duro y cálido estómago de Steve también, y eso se sintió bien, pero Tony no se enfocó demasiado en eso, incluso cuando el placer se acumulaba en sus bolas, profundamente en sus entrañas, con su cabeza roma picando; Tony se mantuvo en movimiento, asegurándose de que se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia atrás con Steve en cada empuje, jadeando en el beso con el esfuerzo, y finalmente, supo que Steve se estaba acercando, porque Steve deslizó una mano contra el cabello de Tony, lo agarró de la mano, para que Tony no pudiera escapar y lo arrastró contra la boca de Steve.  
Tony gimió, se dejó ablandar y mientras la lengua de Steve se enredaba con la de él, la forma en que Steve solo se empujó hacia él de esa forma, como si estuviera follando la boca de Tony también, lengua pesada y caliente, la polla pesada y caliente también, hizo que Tony gimiera, se arqueara contra él, se meciera contra Steve con una fuerza aún más desesperada, sacudió el impacto a través de sus caderas, su culo, facilitando apretar a Steve.

Steve todavía estaba recostado, dejando que Tony se moviera, se golpeara y se meciera, estaba a su merced así, con el culo extendido y lleno de polla, con el cuello inclinado hacia atrás solo un poco, vulnerable, con la mano de Steve apoyada en la nuca, fuerte y firme, y la lengua de Steve metiéndose en su boca.  
Voluntariamente a su merced, abriéndose paso en la polla de Steve, follándose sobre él, dándole a Steve su boca para que chupe y lama, a Tony le encantó cada segundo.  
Le encantó darle a Steve todo lo que pudo, cada parte de él, trabajando tan duro y amorosamente como pudo sobre la polla de Steve, para el placer de Steve, para su propio placer. Las caderas de Steve se clavaron con fuerza en Tony una vez, dos veces, y luego vino copiosamente, jadeando en la respiración. La boca de Tony, y su nombre, sin aliento y casi inaudible, contra los propios labios de Tony.

Tony se calmó, se meció más deliberadamente, suavemente, sobre la polla de Steve, cuando llegó, chorros calientes y húmedos dentro, volviéndose todo desordenado y mojado de la manera que a Steve le gustaba.  
Antonio también se corrió al sentirse abarrotado.

Podía sentir el deslizamiento húmedo y descuidado a medida que ocurría, escuchar los sonidos húmedos que su cuerpo comenzó a hacer mientras deslizaba la polla de Steve tranquilamente unos centímetros dentro y fuera de él, salpicando el semen con la fricción. Rogers aún estaba duro.

Steve lo empujó sobre su espalda, para comenzar a follarlo de nuevo, Tony se dio cuenta de que se sentía caliente en el culo al dejar mecer más a Steve, recostarse contra él y jadear en su boca con cada lento círculo de sus caderas, mientras el propio Steve se movía lentamente hacia Tony, tirando, arándolo con cada movimiento de sus caderas, gimiendo contra los ya húmedos labios de Tony.

Rogers quiso abrirle las piernas, la necesidad abrumadora de Stark, queriendo abrir sus muslos todo lo que daban, con los músculos agotados y sobre esforzados; pero las bragas estiradas lo impedían. Steve sonrío de medio lado; y mirando los ojos de Tony, fijamente, arrancó la suave tela, los encajes rompiéndose; las ligas de cada pierna, antes de lanzarla lejos, hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Tony al fin dejando abrir sus piernas, cansadas, para que Steve se apretara contra él, moliendo su pelvis, duro y pesado. Las manos de Antonio se apretaron en las colchas sobre su cabeza.

Tony suspiró, dejando escapar un ruido bastante bajo y lloriqueante mientras se apoyaba contra la cama. Se sentía cansado ahora, y su polla estaba sensible y húmeda. Nuevamente endurecido, y vibrante, su polla balanceándose contra su vientre debido a las sacudidas de su cuerpo mientras era follado.

Steve lo besó.

Se mordió el labio mientras sus labios se separaban húmedos, y Steve jadeó para respirar, apoyó la cara contra el hombro de Tony, en el hueco de su cuello, e intentó recuperar el aliento y no empujar su polla contra los abdominales de Steve con demasiada insistencia.

Steve todavía estaba manejando un futuro nuevo orgasmo, aplastándose contra el culo de Tony y haciéndole gemir cuando su gran polla empujaba su interior resbaladizo, el borde hinchado de su agujero, se deslizó a lo largo de su próstata y envió un placer desconectado, abrumador.

—Dios, Tony, me aprietas tan bien.

Tony quiso murmurar algo, pero solo liberó gemidos roncos, para luego chupar un beso húmedo en la mandíbula de Steve hasta que se estremeció debajo de él. Su polla palpitaba, y se encontró empujándolo contra la cadera de Steve, frotando su punta pegajosa y necesitada contra la piel cálida y suave de Steve, desesperada por la sensación.

Y Rogers punzaba tan bien su próstata, una y otra vez, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo de manera estrepitosa, embistiéndolo rudo, sus voces gruesas abarrotando la habitación.

La boca de Steve era sexual, húmeda y persistente contra la de Tony, y gimió cuando el estremecimiento de Tony debió haberlo empujado hacia adentro. Tony también podía sentirlo, el cambio resbaladizo y el arrastre de todo ese peso caliente y pesado dentro de él, las caderas de Steve estaban vibrando rápido, rodando de manera deliciosa, Tony vio chispas tras sus párpados.

La otra mano de Steve se levantó, frotó el costado de Tony, suavemente, antes de deslizarse por su vientre y curvarse alrededor de la polla de Tony.

Tony jadeó, gimió a pesar de sí mismo, acurrucándose sobre Steve mientras jadeaba.  
La mano de Steve era cálida, enorme y se sentía increíblemente bien en su polla palpitante y necesitada cuando le dio un largo y lento tirón, dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia la punta de Tony y luego volviera a subir.  
El toque lo hizo sentir un espasmo alrededor de la longitud de Steve, aún adentro, y Steve siseó, dio un pequeño empujón hacia Tony que los hizo estremecerse.

La mano de Steve sobre Tony se detuvo por un momento después de eso, pero luego, después de unos segundos, le dio a Tony unos cuantos golpes así, largos y lentos, tirando, antes de torcer su mano alrededor de la cabeza, respirando de manera inestable, profundamente, y luego comenzó a balancear su palma plana y dura contra la punta de Tony, tal como a Tony le gustaba, dando vueltas y más vueltas. Tony estaba gimiendo y moviéndose impotente, Steve sin dejar de follarlo, lo hizo sentir aún más consciente de la humedad resbaladiza en su culo, después del primer orgasmo de su esposo.

Se mordió el labio contra otro gemido cuando Steve frotó la cabeza pegajosa de su polla con dos dedos, luego los alisó para formar un círculo suavemente debajo del glande, presionando su pulgar hacia abajo suavemente contra la hendidura de Tony.

Tony gemía, sacudiendo sus caderas, él mismo se estremeció alrededor de la longitud de Steve, sintiendo que la base gruesa de Steve lo abría nuevamente cuando este se deslizaba hacia adentro, y tocaba fondo dentro de él.

Steve estaba tocando su polla de la manera que más le gustaba, era tan perfecto, dulcemente saciado por el amplio calor de su palma, sus dedos largos, fuertes y ásperos, la forma en que Steve lo rodeaba.  
Con su palma, hizo que su polla se sintiera caliente en sus manos.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró Steve, todo dulce y bajo; y se balanceó mientras lo decía, de modo que su cálida y húmeda polla dura frotó rápidamente su punto sensible; Tony se estremeció.

—Oh... claro que sí. —Tony gimió, indefenso contra él.

—Dios, me montaste tan duro... Antonio...

Steve se movía y se movía, de rodillas y a horcajadas. El movimiento hizo que el placer brillara, una sensación abrumadora palpitara en su hoyo, y Tony gimió, con la boca húmeda, sintiéndose arqueado y retorciéndose contra el colchón mientras estaba acostado.

Y Steve empujó a Tony contra la cama, con su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas con un ritmo constante, los empujes directamente en la próstata de Tony, este gritó, desesperado, sin saber qué hacer con su placer.

—Lo hiciste demasiado bien, Tony, ahora lo hago para ti... eres tan sexy...

El brazo de Steve giró, debajo de su cuello, contra su cabeza, y luego Steve estaba presionando besos sobre las mejillas de Tony, su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, de vuelta a sus labios, su otra mano en la polla de Tony para acariciarlo hasta que Tony estaba lloriqueando, retorciéndose.

—Steve... cariño, por favor, estoy...

Rogers entendió, y vibró rápido, fijo, fuerte, su pelvis contra el culo de Stark. Torturando la próstata de Antonio de manera tan desconsiderada; las manos de Steve se aferraron a las colchas, dándose impulso y estabilidad con ellas, de rato en rato girando sus caderas, los jadeos ahogados de Tony y el movimiento desesperado de sus respiraciones en su pecho, eran señal de que le gustaba mucho.

Unas estocadas más, y Antonio se corrió, con un grito ronco, casi roto, los ojos vidriosos. Y se tensó tanto debido a su propio placer, que se apretó impotente en su interior. Exprimió a Steve, de manera estrepitosa, por segunda vez. Y ambos se agitaron, respirando pesado.

Tony subió sus manos, hacia el cuello de Steve, deslizándose a lo largo de los hombros. Amasando los músculos tensos, tratando de relajarlos, mientras Steve aún respiraba sobre las sábanas.

—Maldición, Antonio, hagamos esto todas las Navidades.

Tony rió, suave.

—Será una nueva tradición. Por cierto, Steve... Merry Christmas, mi amor.

Rogers se apoyó sobre sus codos, aún sin salir de Tony, y buscó el reloj de la habitación, para fijarse en la hora.

—Feliz Navidad, Tony. —El sonido de los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, atolondrando la calma.

Era mucho más de las doce, casi las doce y media.

—Al final, sí terminamos recibiendo la navidad haciendo el amor.

—No me sorprende, estuvo tan bueno todo... —Tony se agitó, tan atiborrado de su reciente placer.

—Te amo, Antonio.

—Te amo más, Steve...

—No voy a discutir por esa cursilería —masculló Steve, sobre los labios de su marido, presionando un húmedo y sonoro beso—. Sabes que yo te amo más.

—Yo-

Y Steve lo interrumpió al meter su lengua muy adentro, besándolo profundo, seguido.

Las primeras veces siempre terminaban compitiendo los "te amo" como un par de ridículos adolescentes, hasta que Steve simplemente se dio cuenta que era demasiado tonto, para un par de adultos.

—Eso fue trampa. —Logró murmurar, con una sonrisa, cuando su esposo dejó sus labios, para respirar.

Steve sonrió, presionando en sus mejillas, acariciando los muslos de Tony, suavemente. Las manos acariciando sobre el cabello azabache.

—Demonios, tengo tanta hambre. No he comido nada desde medio día.

—¿Aún así tuviste suficiente energía para esto? —Tony masculló con ironía.

—Antonio, hacerte el amor siempre es una prioridad —respondió Steve, y Tony sonrió antes de atraer a Steve para un nuevo beso.

Se acariciaron un poco más, antes de que Steve saliera del interior de Tony, todo su semen abundante, desparramándose en la cama, luego tendrían que cambiar las colchas, había muchas en el armario.

—Año Nuevo lo pasaremos en otro lugar... Así no podrán interrumpirnos en una víspera. ¿Qué opinas, cariño?

—Que les den a Fury, Chang y el resto de SHIELD por unos días.

La boca de Tony surcó una sonrisa.

—Perfecto. Ahora, vamos a bañarnos, y luego podremos cenar, dulzura.

—Te haré el amor de nuevo en la ducha, lo sabes bien, siempre terminamos haciéndolo cada vez que nos bañamos juntos.

—¿Por qué crees que te invité a un baño juntos, cariño?

Y todo lo que hizo Steve, fue alcanzar el lubricante, para seguir a Tony hacia la ducha.

•••

•••

_—No, no, Stark, los necesito a ambos, aquí, hay unas pistas que-_

—Lo lamento, Mónica, pero esta vez, Steve y yo no podemos, por mucho que quisiéramos —contestó Antonio, fingiendo pesar, por medio de su celular.

_—¿¡Dónde demonios están!? Los Ultimates-_

—Hemos recibido año nuevo en París, si supieras la noche que tuvimos, me duele el culo...

_—No me interesan sus asuntos maritales. Les recuerdo que están en falta por el escándalo del 4 de julio, demuestren seriedad ahora que-_

—¿Qué dices, Mónica? No puedo escucharte, la señal es pésima, hablamos luego, cuídate.

Y cortó, apagando su celular. Mirando desde el balcón del bungalow en Hawai, sí, había mentido a Mónica, conociéndola, ella sería capaz de enviar un helicóptero hasta París.

—¿Quién era? —inquirió Steve, bebiendo de un coco, acercándose por detrás, tocando su cadera, e incitándolo a girar su rostro, para darle un beso pequeño.

—Mónica, ya sabes, ni siquiera por fiestas deja de trabajar.

Steve arrugó el ceño.

—¿Y si de verdad es una emergencia?

—Nah, tengo contactos, no soy tan irresponsable, aunque parezca. Ella solo está paranoica por Fury. Solo disfrutemos un par de días más.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear?

—Claro, compremos baratijas de la zona.

Tony se estiró, mirando al frente, hacia la playa, las olas suaves y la arena de seguro tibia.

—Y luego, sexo en la playa...

—Maldita sea, me encantas.

**.**

**The** ** End**

**.**


End file.
